Nothing's ever lost
by TifferlouLuvsU
Summary: Nothing's ever really lost in this life...Miley writes something in Lilly's yearbook that she never really noticed until one night. Something tragic happened to Lilly and what Miley wrote reminds Lilly what happened. Oneshot.


**(A/N: this is a oneshot. And thank you megan for helping me with this even though you don't know you helped me yet. This story it base off of a real life experience. it starts out in a normal now time. then it goes into a flashback. Please review Thank you)**

Lilly opened up her high school year book. Her first summer out of high school was ending and she was heading off to college. Her, Oliver, and Miley were going to the same college. It was going to be wonderful. She made a pack to herself and Miley that she was going to make the most of this summer.

As she opened the book she looked at all the colors that were used in the book. People she hated but let them signed the book just to be nice. People she hardly knew but asked to sign it. People she hardly talked to. This book was really something. Random things were written in it like "You have an awesome pen!"

Lilly looked at all of Miley's signatures. On the first page she wrote, **Hope you don't go to crazy over the summer, but if you do, I'll love you still! - Love - Miles**. Lilly laughed the only way she was going crazy was from her, or Oliver. Lilly looked at the next page.

**Miley love's U! First to sign. **Lilly shook her head the only reason she was the first to sign was because when they all got their yearbooks. Miley did a one man stampede to get her yearbook.

**Lilly, I love you. You know that right? I love you. You are the bestest! Miley. **Lilly laughed to herself. She flipped the page and laughed.

**Lil…Oh, My Gosh! You have been a great friend! I am so happy that I can tell you anything! –Miley Stewart- P.S. I love you as much as a hobo loves a hamburger!!!! I love U! I love U! I love U! Miles! Miles! Miles! **were written all around the page.

Lilly flipped through some more pages and she noticed something written on one particular page that she never noticed before. Of course it was from Miley.

**Dear Lilly,**

**Hope you always remember that nothing is ever lost in this life. You are surrounded by friends that love you and always will. You've been through a tough year that has only made you stronger. **

**Love you forever**

**Miley**

Lilly fought to let the tears that were welding up in her eyes to fall. She remembered everything so clearly. It was like it just happened yesterday.

The shrieking of tires sliding echoed through the darkness. And loud screamed was heard followed by a loud crash. Police cars rushed to the scene and opened a car door and saw a woman dead.

Lilly's eyes snapped open, showing her, her familiar room. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was afraid it was burst out. Sweat dripped down her forehead. _What was that dream all about?_ She thought to herself. She reached over to turn on her lamp on her side table. Right as the light clicked on, her cell phone started to ring, making her heart skip a beat. Before she reached over to answer her phone, she glanced over at her alarm clock to see the red LCD numbers flash 10:48. _Who would be calling at 10:48 on a Sunday night_? It was March 26, 2006. Spring break had just ended, meaning she had school the next day. She picked up her phone carefully as if it were a bomb. Robbie Ray's picture flashed on the tiny screen, she took a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Lilly answered her voice still raspy.

"Lil? Get dressed Jackson and Miley are coming to get you; something has happened to your mother," Robbie said.

Before she could ask what, the other line went died and the dial tone rang loudly in her ear. She threw her red and white polka dotted comforter to the side and ran towards her closest, tripping and crashing loudly to the floor. She got up and brushed herself off and continued towards her closet. When she got there her pulled on a hoodie and ran down stairs to wait for Jackson and Miley. Soon after a car pulled up in her drive way.

"What's wrong with my mom?" Lilly asked opening the door.

"I don't know Lil, but were going to get through this." Miley said buckling up in Jackson car.

For what seemed like hours of driving the car pulled up to the hospital. Lilly sprinted out of the car and ran up the Robbie.

"What—," She began but was cut off.

"Lilly, your mom was in a car accident and is now in the ICU," Robbie said rubbing his temple. Lilly stumbled backwards and Oliver grabbed a hold of her to prevent her from falling and cracking her head open.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"She's not breathing." Robbie said. He walked over to the doctor. Tears pierced her eyes. Lilly walked over to a chair, tears falling silently down her face. Now was the worst time not to have a dad around. Her dad left her and her mom when she was just a baby. Oliver pulled Lilly closer to him and held her silently crying with her. Memories began to play in her head.

"_Lilly you be what ever you want to be. And you do what ever you want to do." Her mother whispered. All the boys were making fun of her because she wanted to learn how to skateboard._

Oliver wiped her tears away from her face. She calmed down as Oliver shushed her. Suddenly a great burst of tears spilt out of her and Oliver's arms were wrapped tighter around her, she was crying so loud and hard that she could hardly breathe. Oliver spoke soothing words, and stroked her air, and hours later, she laid on the hospital couch her head on Oliver, all worn out and thin feeling.

For days her mother laid there in a vegetable stage. Finally Robbie and Lilly agreed to pull the plug off her life support. It was the best choice. She wasn't getting any better. Lilly walked into her mother' room and took her cold hand in hers.

"Hey mom," Lilly said. "It's your little girl. I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much and that I just want you to go. Please go, I don't want you suffering any longer. Everyone here loves you but they want you to be happy. Please just go. Don't stay here any longer. Just let go. Don't worry about me. I have Oliver and Miley and Mr. Stewart." Lilly let go of her hand and walked out of the room hearing a long, loud ringing of a beep.

Lilly never knew how much it would hurt for something like that to happen to her. But it was the day that changed everything. Miley and Oliver were the greatest in helping her move on. Miley because she knew what it was like to lose someone so close to you. And Oliver her supporter. Miley was right nothing is ever lost in this life. And that made her a stronger person.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and if you liked this then maybe you might like my fic to good to be true.)**


End file.
